big brother: anime style
by Agent Pendergast
Summary: This is big brother with some of everyone's favorite anime stars, and some people dont like. It will be the same as the real big brothr just with anime. This story involves inuyasha, full metal alchemist, yu yu hakusho, gundam wing, and digimon season t
1. the contestants

This is a story idea that just came to me so I'm going to just go with it.

Okay I just want to say I really hate a lot of oocness and I don't haven't seen some of these shows in a while so be sure to warn me of oocness. I have also decided to redo the cloths to be more modern for some of the characters, if you have any ideas for cloths feel free to tell me, reader participation makes it so much more worth while. Thank you readers.

Just one note until someone gives me a better character I think I will be the host so give me some suggestions I encourage you to tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime characters used neither do I own big brother, though if I did I would be stinking rich.

"Talk"

(Think)

((Author note))

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Me:the author: hello everyone and welcome to the newly re-done big brother of which I am in charge of. Let's get down to business and I will show you the profile of each of the new contestants.

The first picture is of a teenager with silver hair the reaches his lower back. The strangest things about him are the fact that he has claws, fangs, dog ears, and yellow eyes. He is dressed in a bright red long sleeved shirt, cut up blue jeans, and a pair of black running shoes, and has a sword and scabbard attached to his belt. "This is Inuyasha, he is a half demon whose greatest goal is to destroy his enemy naraku and become a whole demon, as he is currently a half demon. He dislikes annoying fox's and being pinned to a tree."

Next is a picture of a woman looking about twenty years of age. She has black hair and red eyes. She is wearing a white tank top, and a red skirt that reaches just above her knees, and her foot wear consists of black heeled sandals. In her hair are two white feathers and in her right hand is a black and red fan. "This is kagura; she is an incarnation of the demon naraku. Her greatest goal is to see naraku get killed and be free of his will. She dislikes naraku, and being spied on by her sister kanna."

Next is a young woman that looks about inuyasha's age. She has black hair and brown eyes and black hair. She is holding a giant boomerang with a two tailed cream colored kitten on her shoulder. She is dressed in a long sleeved pink shirt and a black tee-shirt over it, black shorts that go past her knees and grey running shoes. "This is the demon exterminator sango, whose greatest goal is to destroy naraku, and free her brother form his control. She dislikes perverts, and monkeys."

Me: They will represent one group; there will be fifteen players and five groups of three. Each member of the group will know the others, they won't necessarily be friends but there will be no fighting outside of competition."

Next is a picture of a short young man with a long blonde braid, and yellow eyes. He is dressed in black long sleeved shirt, black long pants, and a red trench coat with a symbol of a snake wrapped around a cross with a crown over it. What is unusual about him is that fact that he has a metal arm and leg. "This is Edward Elric the full metal alchemist; his greatest ambition is to find the philosophers stone and return him and his brother to normal. He hates being called short, and his boss Roy, the flame alchemist."

The next picture is by far the most strange because it shows a rather large suit of armor. "This is Alphonse ((sp?)) Elrich; his greatest ambition like his brother Ed is to find the philosophers stone and return to normal. He hates when his 'situation' with his body is brought up, and when he questions how real he is.

The final picture of the second group is a woman with dark hair that looks almost green when the light hits it, she is in a strapless dress and high boots, and right below her collar bone she has a tattoo of the ouroboros surrounding a star. "This is lust; she is a homunculus whose greatest ambition is to become human. She hates when plans to get the philosophers stone go wrong, and when her comrades gluttony and envy act like morons."

The first picture of group three's members shows a young woman with blue hair and pink colored eyes. She is dressed in a yellow button up shirt, and kaky pant with suspenders, and brown shoes. "This is Botan; she is ferry girl who takes the spirits of the dead to spirit world. Her greatest ambition is to be of assistance on missions for the spirit detective. She hates kuwabara and evil demons"

The next picture shows a young man at about 14 with slicked back black hair wearing a green school uniform. "This is Yusuke Urameshi ((sp?)); he is the spirit detective and the numberone punk of his school. His greatest ambition is to beat up the ruler of spirit world and his boss koenma. He hates koenma, and koemna's pacifier."

The final member of group three is a short young man dressed in black pants, and a blue shirt with torn off sleeves. He has a bandana around his head to cover his third eye, and his right arm is covered in bandages to suppress the tattoo of a black dragon that houses his most powerful skill, the dragon of the darkness flame, his hair is up in a style reminiscent of a flame. "This is hiei, he is a fire demon that was once a criminal but now he works with yusuke as punishment for his earlier crimes, and his greatest ambition is to be stronger than everybody else. He hates Kuwabara and people who talk too much"

"The first person of group four is Heero Yuy, he is the pilot of the gundam wing zero, his greatest ambition is to kill relena. He hates relena, and when people annoy him with their idiotic tendencies." The picture shows a teenaged boy with messy brown hair and emotionless blue eyes glaring at the camera on annoyance. He is wearing a dark green tank top, and black shorts, and black sneakers.

The second picture shows a boy about heero's age with a long brown haired braid laughing. He is wearing long black pants, and a black button up shirt with a priest's collar. "This is Duo Maxwell, he pilots the gundam deathscythe. His greatest ambition is to not get shot by hero, and he hates cutting his hair and relena."

The final picture shows a snobbish blonde haired girl wearing a pink jacket and skirt. "This is relena peacecraft; her greatest ambition is to be heero's girlfriend. She hates fighting, and violence."

Me: that is group number four; let's take a look at the profiles of the final group.

The first picture is of a young man aboutfifteen (I advanced their ages) with brown hair and red eyes. He is dressed in a blue hoodie, and gray pants, and green sneakers ((that is what I thought they were colored; correct me if I'm wrong)). "This is Takato; he is the leader of the digimon tamers. His greatest ambition is to be strong enough to protect his friends, he hates when he snaps and releases magidramon, the corrupt dragon like form of his partner guilmon, and the d-reaper"

The next picture is of a girl about takato's age with blonde streaked red hair, and violet eyes. She is wearing a t-shirt with a blue broken heart on it, and jeans with two crossing belts. "This is Rika, she is a digimon tamer. Her greatest ambition is to be the best at what she does, be it digimon or cards. She hates losing and Ryo, another tamer and card player."

The final picture of group five is by far the strangest. In the picture is a large humanoid shaped yellow and white fox wearing purple gloves bearing a yin-yang symbol. "This is renamon; she is Rika's digimon partner. Her greatest ambition is to be strong enough to keep Rika safe. She hates impmon, and not being able to fight."

Me: those are the contestant for the new big brother anime addition. It has the same rules as all other big brothers but there will be many secrets and twists in this game to be revealed later. Good bye for now and I will see you next time when the action starts.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

There I did it and I finally got rid of the story idea that has been in my head for a while now I have some requests to make of our reviewers:

1— in house romances? And if so who? be warned im not a fan of same sex relations, they can do what they want with their life, i just dont want to read or write about it.

2—please tell me a better host (other than the actual big bother host), perferrably from an anime,so I can replace my self I hate being in my own fic; it seems just wrong to me.

3—give me some competition ideas, I have a bunch but suggestions always help.

4—remember to look for and inform me off oocness

5—review the story

Thank you for your time now review, love it, hate it just give me some response.


	2. meeting the room mates

Hi every one. I have a great Idea for a new host. Can anyone tell me the name of the character that did the announcing for the dark tournament from yu yu hakusho? That's really all I need to know at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own big brother or any of the anime shown.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Me: hello every one and welcome to the new big brother. Now you have met our contestants, and we will send them into the house in their groups, they will choose their beds and once the final bed is chosen they will all be called into the conference room. I'll go over a basic out lay of the house. The door way leads directly to the living room/meeting room, in there is a large television mounted on the wall, this will be how the host contacts the housemates. To the left in the kitchen area, food will be restocked once a week, every Saturday there will be a competition for the whole house to decide if they will have any food they want for that week or if they will be restricted to only peanut butter and jelly. At the table in the kitchen there is a wall with everyone's picture and a key with each of their names on it. The keys will be placed into a holder, 3 keys will not be in the holder those being the head of house key, and two nominees. Up the stairs are five rooms with three beds each, there is a twist in this, no two people from the same group can room together. In the back yard is a sparring ring for the contestants to train with each other in, and a large in ground pool. The final room in the house is the work out room with a complete set of waits and a treadmill. Now it is time for the first people to enter the house.

The camera cuts away form the host to show three figures entering the house; they have been blind folded so they don't know who they have in their group. Once the door closes they remove their blind folds. When inuyasha, kagura, and sango remove their blind fold there is a moment of silence. Kagura is the first to break the tense moment "well this is awquard, remember no hitting" inuyasha smirks and reaches for his sword the tetsuiga ((sp?)) but sango cuts in with "no killing either" at this inuyasha looks like a child that just lost his favorite toy, she turns to kagura

"looks like we are in the group together, lets all call a truce while we are in this house, we will work together and look out for each other above the other competitors, agreed?" asks sango in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Inuyasha finally deciding to speak says crossly, clearly not liking being talked to like a child

"I will if she will", kagura in the same tone says "then we have an alliance, now lets go pick out our rooms, remember we are not allowed to room together" with that she starts off in the direction of the stairs. Sango and Inuyasha look at each other and just shrug before running after her. Inuyasha decided that one room was the same as another so her took the first door on the left, sango decided to take the room right across from, and kagura not being a friend to the pair and a little paranoid about how placid inuyasha is being takes the room farthest possible away.

Me: now that the first group is settled in we can send in the second, they like the first groups have been blind folded and are now being sent into the house.

The second group consists of al, Ed and lust. Once they are in the door the blind folds are removed. Unlike the earlier group there is an immediate reaction form ed, he automatically transmutes his arm into a blade and crouches to a fighting position "what the hell are you doing here?" he asks lust rather angrily, she and al look at him like he's an idiot. Al being the more placid one informs his hot headed brother

"I'm gunna guess that she is the third member of our group" lust nods to al, and turns back to facing ed

"wow, your brother in not only smarter than you he's more calm. It looks like as far as genetics go you got shafted huh?" Ed's response is to just send her a frosty glare and to say

"lets just go pick our rooms, alright?" before stomping off. Lust just smirks and struts off knowing she won the argument. Al just slumps his shoulders and sighs before walking off to find a room. Ed got lucky and chose the still vacant room number three, and started to unload all his belongings. Al, wanting to be near his brother, took room number four which was also vacant.

Lust just decided to walk to a random room and ended up with room number five with kagura. When she entered the room she saw a crimson eyed woman sitting on her bed reading a book, the woman sensing another in the room looked over her book "I guess were bunking together, I'm kagura" lust nods her hello and replies

"I guess so, my name is lust" kagura raises an eye brow at the strange name but thinks it better than to question the woman's strange name "so care to trade information about our group's?" inquired a curious wind demon. Lust just shrugs "why not, I'm with Edward Elrich, smart guy but he's very short and has an even smaller temper, and his brother Alphonse Elrich, a soft spoken and level head boy whose soul has been placed into a suit of armor because his body was destroyed. So in other words I am working with a wuss, and a person with all the tact of a sledge hammer."

"I know your pain I'm with Inuyasha, a hot headed half demon that's first reaction is to kill then question, and Sango a demon slayer who will probably be playing mediator the whole time. Good luck sounds like we both will need it"

"Lord knows that's true" with that they both went back to what they were doing.

((The diary room parts will be shown similar to the host talking ex. Lust: talk talk talk))

Lust: Kagura seems to be in a similar situation as me, maybe we can work out an agree to help me aleave the headache that is my partners

Me: looks like an alliance is in the making. Let's introduce the third group to the house.

The process is repeated and the yu yu hakusho group sees who they are working with. Botan is ecstatic about the fact that kuwabara isn't there, hiei, though happy to be away from the orange haired moron, is mentally beating his head against a wall because he is stuck with people who don't have the intelligence put together to be sneaky and manipulative, and yusuke is more vocal about his thought "damn, well there go any secrets we have now huh hiei?" hiei nods in agreement.

"Lets go pick out our rooms, suggests botan purposefully ignoring the earlier comment by her partners. "I think I'll take room number two" Hiei hearing the silence chose to take room number four, and yusuke decided on room number three

In room two

When botan bounced into the room she saw her first roommate unpacking her clothes into the drawer by her bed "hello I'm botan" botan says suddenly cause sango to jump and turn around, botan sticks out her hand and smiles cheerily. Sango gives a hesitant smile and shakes botans hand a little

Sango: okay, my first room mate is way too cheery and smiley, she's not going to last long.

"I'm sango, nice to meet you" after that they decided to finish un packing their stuff.

Room three

Yusuke walking into his room to see either and extremely short person or a little kid "hey jr. you my room mate?" he asked the short guy. Ed taking offence to the comment goes off on one of his rants

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID SO SHORT HE SHOULD BE IN PRESCHOOL?"

"what? Dud chill I just asked if you were my room mate, jeez chill"

Yusuke: My room mate is a lunatic, pure and simple, i'm gunna need to ask big brother for some aspirin before long

"whatever, I'm sensitive about my height" with that he went back to unpacking.

"Whatever you say dude" and yusuke chose his bed.

Room four

When hiei entered his room he noticed that nothing but three beds and a large suite of armor were in the room, suddenly something that surprised even hiei, which is near impossible to do, happened. The armor spoke. "Hello I'm Alphonse, your room mate; may I ask your name?"

"Hiei" was the short uninviting reply before he sat down in the opposite corner and started to polish and sharpen his katana.

Hiei :…….(((glaring at camera)))………………(((walks out of the room))

Me: Wow that seems like a very inviting room. Now to introduce group four, (((sticks head off screen)), wait what the blind fold guy got shot? Well take his gun away…okay forget that our insurance doesn't cover gunshot wounds (((comes back on screen))) now group four can enter.

Once group four entered, heero felt something latch onto his arm (wait I know this grip….AW SHIT) he takes off his blind fold and sees duo "duo please tell me that something pink and annoying isn't taking away any feeling in my arm"

"do you want me to lie?" asks duo looking amused

"no"

"then yes you do, wait, what is she doing here?"

"I'm always where my heero is" stated a very annoying relena ((AN: don't expect her to last much longer. I hate her)) by now hero had switched out his arm for a near bye lamp and was running up the stairs to a random room. When he entered the room he saw a suit of armor and a short guy in all black sharpening a sword, seeing as there were now 3 people in the room he closed and locked the door. "don't answer the door for a girl you don't know, I'm heero Yuy"

The suit of armor nods his head and says in a voice belonging to a fourteen year old "hello, I'm alphonse" the sort guy just kept sharpening his sword alphonse sighs "that's hiei, he won't talk much"

"That's good neither will I"

Alphonse: I'm not going to be spending to much time around my room mates, they are way to tight lipped, and I think heero has a stalker

Room one

Duo had decided that he wanted as little time around relena a possible so he goes to get a room. He enters room number one to see a dude with long white hair, fangs, and dog ears chilling in the room. Being ever the tactful one duo decided to introduce himself "hi, I'm duo and I'm gunna be your roomie. Who and what are you?" ask's duo.

Inuyahsa: Is my roommate an idiot or is he being rude? The way he was smiling decided it was idiot

"I'm inuyasha, and I'm a half demon and you have no tact what so ever, you know that right?"

"yea I have been told that, well I'm gunna sleep now so night"

"god between kagura and this guy I'm gunna be nuts."

Room five

Relena walks into the last room because all of the other doors were locked. When she goes in she sees two women about twenty years old talking. "Hello I'm relena peacecraft and I will be rooming here, now excuse me I'm gunna put my cloths in the closet" she walks over with her pink suitcase and proceeds to fill it with more pink than it should be legal for any person to own. "now i'm going to go look for my Heero."

Kagura looks wide eyed at lust "how the fuck did we get stuck with the cheerleader from hell"

"lust shrugs and answers "karma came and bit us I the ass"

"diffinatly"

Me: dear god this is already dysfunctional, god only knows what's going to happen with the final group entering the house

The final group is by far the strangest. They are two humans about fifteen years of age, and one giant humanoid yellow and white fox. Rika takes off her blind fold and smirks "goggles and renamon, this is gunna be fun" Takato removes his blind fold and is just thanking god that terriermon and kazu aren't here "lets go see what's left as far as rooms go" Suggests takato. Both his companions agree they go up the stairs and see the three doors still open "I call number three" yells takato, and runs to the door. "okay renamon how about you and me play rock paper scissors to see who gets the room with the other girls?"

"that's fine with me" comes the surprisingly human voice from the fox

"okay 1…2…3…go" rika played rock and renamon played scissors

"damn" exclaims renamon, she then trudges to room number one.

Rika smirks and mutters "you figure she would choose something other than scissors every now and then." Before she goes off to her room.

Room two

When Rika enters her new room she sees a girl with blue hair talking animatedly to another girl about seventeen years old, doing what she did every time jeri wanted to have a "girl talk" she just looked like she was listening and was nodding her head. Seeing as she wasn't being noticed she loudly cleared her throat. The blue haired girl stopped talking and turned to look at her "oh, hello you must be our new roommate, i'm botan and this is sango" the other girl nodded her head

"hey"

"hi I'm Rika, now excuse me I gotta un-load my junk"

Rika: I think I better avoid mentioning ANY secrets around botan they would be all over the house in seconds, sango seems okay though.

Room three

Takato went into his room to see a rather short guy with blonde hair talking with a taller guy with slicked back hair. They noticed him and Introduced themselves

"hi I'm yusuke, and this is Ed, he's sensitive about his height so watch what you say it can get a bit scary." Introduced yusuke.

"riiiiihgt, well nice meeting you I'm going to unpack"

Takato: okay note to self don't make short jokes around ed

Room one

Renemon enters her room to see a normal looking guy with a braid lounging around, and a guy in a red shirt with long silver hair, yellow eyes, and dog ears on his head. The brunette with a braid turns to renamon and says rapidly "hi I'm duo, the white haired guy is inuyasha, who and what are you" she looks at him like she is trying to figure out if he Is for real

"yeah, he's serious, tact of a sledge hammer right?"

"exactly the words I would use." Nodding to inuyasha, turning to duo "my name is renamon, and I'm a digimon" Suddenly there was an announcement over the P.A. system "Now that every body is settled, would all house mates go to the meeting/viewing room for the first announcement."

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Okay that is the second chapter I more or less wrote this to show a bit of personality, and to explain who rooms with whom. now some requests

can some one give me the name of the dark tournament announcer

any in house romances (no same sex, they do what they want, but I just don't wanna write it)

competition ideas, they may be used

please review


	3. HOH comitition 1

Hello every body, I have decided on a person to be the permanent host will be no one. The way that this works is that I will just have a new host every new 'episode' if you have suggestions then please send them, male or female, I don't care. I will just pick the one that I feel I can write the best. Remember I am nervous about a crossover so be on the lookout for oocness and please tell me, NICELY if you will, and tell me how you think they should have acted. Thank you for your time.

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money from ant of the anime mentioned or the idea behind big brother.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Host: hello every one I am kagome and I will be your host for this week and now it's time to review who is rooming with and working with who

Working together:

Inuyasha

Kagura

Sango

Al

Ed

Lust

Botan

Hiei

Yusuke

Heero

Duo

Relena

Takato

Rika

Renamon

Rooming together:

Room 1

Inuyasha

Duo

Renamon

Room 2

Sango

Rika

Botan

Room 3

Ed

Yusuke

Takato

Room 4

Al

Heero

Hiei

Room 5

Kagura

Lust

Relena

Kagome: okay now that every one is up to speed we will go to the meeting room where everyone is waiting for the information and the very first contest which will be for the head of house. This allows one person to choose out of all the house guests which two will be nominated and later on voted for to see who is leaving. Hi everybody.

Everyone said hello in one way or another so far everything went smoothly until hiei and heero chorused in with a "hn", at this duo gasped and said "oh my god there's two of them" and found a gun at his head and a sword at his throat. Heero and hiei then looked at each other in an appraising way before nodding and removing their weapons from duo's person and sat down.

Hiei: I like how this guy heero thinks maybe we can work out an alliance; I will have to meet with him after this meeting.

Kagome: well that was certainly………….interesting. Now back to what I was going to talk about. Welcome to the contest known as big brother. In this contest you will basically be living in this house with each other for the next couple months and every week there will be about three contests. The first type of contest will be happening in the center yard after this meeting is over. The contest will all be fair and no one's abilities will give them an advantage until we are down to the last six contestants. The first type of contest is called the head of house competition. In this you are going to be against each other to gain what is called the head of house hold award, with this you will be nominating two house guests to leave the house making them out of the competition. The nominations will happen forty eight hours after the HOH competition. The next type of competition will be for the golden power of veto. For this only the head of house, the two nominees, and their chosen partners are allowed to compete. With the power of veto you are able to not use the power or you can save one of the nominees from the proverbial chopping block making the HOH put up some one new. The final competition is the food competitions for the first weeks you are going to be competing for your food. In the competitions you will be split into two teams and the winning team can eat whatever they want, but the losing team has to eat only peanut butter and jelly sandwiches until the next food competition. Now that that is over with, I'm going to ask you to walk out to the center yard and see what the competition is.

Every one walks out doors and sees the set up. There were three machines lined up. One machine was a punching machine to give you a score based on how strong your punch was. The next machine was a machine where you had to answer either true or false to a bunch of random questions and you were scored by how many you got right. And the final machine was a sparring ring with an automated dummy in the center. As the group was wondering what they were supposed to do with the machines kagome's voice was heard "okay everybody, the game is called high score. The goal is to score the highest you can in all these games after you finish all three games your three scores will be combined, the one with the highest score will win. Inuyasha you are up first." With that over inuyasha walks up with a confident look on his face.

((im just going to give you names and scores so we can get to see the winner okay))

Inuyasha:

g1- 99

g2- 52

g3- 84

sango:

g1- 86

g2- 76

g3- 94

kagura:

g1- 96

g2- 75

g3- 82

Al:

g1- 88

g2- 92

g3- 83

Ed:

g1- 90

g2- 98

g3- 50

Lust

g1- 79

g2- 78

g3- 43

Botan:

g1- 32

g2- 68

g3- 28

Hiei:

g1- 94

g2- 96

g3- 95

yusuke:

g1- 97

g2- 55

g3- 96

heero:

g1- 87

g2- 88

g3- 99

duo:

g1- 78

g2- 74

g3- 79

Relena:

g1- 15

g2- 2

g3- 5

Takato:

g1- 56

g2- 85

g3- 72

Rika:

g1- 66

g2- 84

g3- 80

Renemon:

g1- 90

g2- 80

g3- 99

once everyone was finished they all went back into the room and waited for two minutes for the results to be announced. When kagome came back on the tv they waited no one noticing that they were all holding their breathe. She smiled at them and started to speak "good job every one I will now announce the top three winners with a score of two hundred sixty nine third goes to renemon" rika and takato gave the digimon a smile and a wave "with two hundred and seventy one points, second place goes to heero" duo jumps up and slaps heero on the back congratulating him only to sit down and find a bullet hole a quarter of an inch where his head was, every one minus heero, relena, and hiei, sweat dropped and all decided NOT to annoy him "and the winner and new HOH with a score of two hundred and eighty five is………hiei congratulations hiei, and I will see all of you in fifty eight hours for the nominations and the veto competition, let me welcome you to the big brother house and I hope you enjoy your stay while it lasts." With that the screen turns black.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Hi every body, I know that many of you are probably upset about the way I held that contest but there were just too many people for that particular contest. Now if any of you have ideas on:

1) house romance, after this I will set up five couple and two will be voted in by you the reader/reviewer.

2) contests

3) reactions to the pbj for a week and teams for the pbj contests.

4) random anime characters for the hosting gig

Now please review it helps me so much.


End file.
